Luz de mi Luna personal
by AyliMalfoyBlack
Summary: Muchas veces necesitamos perder las cosas para valorarlas y Daphne ha perdido a Theodore, ¿sera demasiado tarde? es la pregunta que pasa por su cabeza cada que lo observa caminando cerca de aquella chica... secuela de "aquel día"
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Hola me animé a hacer una continuación, al principio pensé que quizá subirlo como un segundo capitulo estaría bien, pero la forma de narrar es distinta, así que decidí hacer una continuación, en la que si ustedes gustan subiré más capítulo... todo Gracias a sus Reviews, muchas gracias por dejarlos, me inspiran mucho, así que si gustan podrán leerla aquí

* * *

Theodore Nott siempre fue un chico callado, neutro, siempre de su propio lado, y aunque no se relacionaba mucho con la pandilla de Draco siempre se llevo bien con él, Blaise y Pansy. Sin embargo prefería la soledad, pues Theodore sabia que usualmente los amigos de Malfoy tenían intereses de por medio, como Zabini que a pesar de ser un buen camarada sabia sacarle provecho a la amistad de Draco para ganar popularidad y mujeres, por otro lado estaba Pansy, que si bien no necesitaba más popularidad si que estaba loca por Draco, y su amistad, no era simple amistad, en este caso el interés de Pansy por llevarse con Draco era precisamente que Draco algún día se fijara en ella.

Theo era más apegado a Daphne Greengrass, quien siempre pareció ser una chica mucho más madura que otros compañeros de su casa,una chica tranquila y desinteresad. Lo supo desde el día en que la conoció en el expreso a Hogwarts, cuando él buscaba un compartimiento en donde quedarse.

Él abrió el compartimiento donde estaba ella pensando que se encontraría vació y ahí estaba, sentada junto a una chica castaña, de la que después supo él nombre: Millicen Bulstrode.

Theo se dirigía a cerrar la puerta del compartimiento cuando la chica se apresuro a decirle que podía quedarse si así lo deseaba, desde entonces comenzaron a charlar y formaron una amistad que siguió forjándose atreves de los años. A Theo le agradaba el hecho de que Daphne respetara su espacio personal y nunca le criticara por pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, a diferencia de lo que ocurría si pertenecías a la pandilla de Malfoy, que por lo general se la pasaban burlándose de las personas que estudiaban o leían demasiado, como Hermione Granger, pobre chica, al menos a él lo respetaban, todo gracias a que le a Draco le caía bien Theo, y bueno por que Theo nunca fue del tipo de personas que se deja intimidar por chicos con aires de superioridad como Malfoy, Theo es más bien del tipo que si lo sacas de sus cabales no se toma la molestia de lanzar advertencias, simplemente estampa su puño en la cara de quien lo agreda, tratándose de hombres claro, por que a decir verdad las chicas nunca le causan problemas, no es que sea agresivo, pero le gusta marcar limites, "si no me molestas no te molesto y estamos en paz". Quizá por eso Theo no tenia tantos amigos, quizá por eso solo Hablaba con Daphne.

Su amistad había sido bastante solida hasta aquella vez que Daphne termino con Zabini. Quizá fue por despecho hizo lo que hizo con Theodore, quien solo fue una victima de la situación.

Daphne se había enamorado de Blaise, de toda su labia, pero no era más que eso, solo simples palabras, promesas de fidelidad que nunca cumpliría, por que así era él "le gustaba la tenia y la dejaba". Un mes y Daphne se había entregado al idiota de Blaise, por que claro se había enamorado de él. Vamos que Blaise era encantador y otro tanto que sabia muy bien decir exactamente lo que las chicas quieren escuchar... (ese tipo de chicos deberían darse un balazo, pero Blaise no, por que el es sexy) y luego después de tenerla unas cuantas ocasiones la dejo sin más explicaciones, durante el baile de navidad de cuarto grado.

La mañana siguiente después de despertar le había propuesto a Theo ser "amigos con derechos", por que así era más sencillo. Theo le gustaba, tardo algo de tiempo en darse cuenta de esto, finalmente lo hizo, pero en ese momento no se sentía preparada para tener una relación y en especial con su mejor amigo, no despues de lo que había sucedido con el imbécil de Zabini.

No había sido la primera vez que besaba a Theo. Incluso su primer beso había sido con él, pero en ese entonces lo habían hecho solo por probar que se sentía besar y bueno ellos eran amigos, así que ambos decidieron olvidarlo, sin embargo no fue la ultima vez, aunque ella siempre le decía a Theo que no debían hacerlo más, por que "solo eran amigos", los besos seguían sucediendo, claro mientras Daphne no se enamoraba de otro tipo, por que cuando uno se enamora por lo general olvida todo lo demás. Pero lo que había sucedido esa noche había sido como una bomba estallando, un beso humedecido por las lagrimas que Daphne había derramado por Zabini entre los brazos de Theo, llevo a otro beso más profundo, y ese beso llevo a otro y los besos pasaron a ser caricias, que en ese momento a Daphne le sabían a gloria, y finalmente terminaron teniendo sexo... Daphne se había despertado con un gran remordimiento de conciencia, como lo había dejado pasar, ahora como vería a Theodore Nott, como le diría que no sentía nada por él, pero que sin embargo el sexo era demasiado bueno como para asegurar que no quería que sucediera de nuevo, entonces una brillante idea se cruzo por su mente, "amigos con derechos", si era era la solución, despues de todo se besaban antes, eso solucionaría todo, si ella necesitaba de Theo lo buscaría, si Theo la buscaba ella no se opondría y así fue durante un año. Pero bien dicen que ese tipo de relaciones no funcionan por que siempre alguno de los dos se termina enamorando, y aunque cualquiera supondría que quien se enamoraría era ella, bueno, fue él quien se enamoro, y decidió confesárselo y ella decidió que por el bien de Theo se alejaría, además era verdad que se estaba enamorando de otro chico, y habían comenzado a salir hace unos días. Daphne deseaba iniciar una relación de un modo correcto con Terence Higgs, por lo que fue necesario dejarle las cosas claras a Theo...

* * *

Habían pasado ocho meses desde la ultima conversación que tuvo con Theodore Nott y sin embargo Daphne seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que había sucedido con él, por como había terminado todo, pero no se atrevía a decírselo, quizá le haría más daño del que ya le había hecho.

En este tiempo habían sucedido muchas cosas, por ejemplo Daphne y Terence habían terminado, pues él la había dejado por una chica de séptimo Grado, como él. Así que estando sola, realmente sola, se dio cuenta de cometió un terrible error, no solo al alejarse, sino al comenzar toda esa locura de los amigos con derechos, como extrañaba contarle todo y que el la escuchara, se había quedado sola, sin Terence, sin Theodore, sin mejor amigo, sin confidente, sin amante, sin amor.

Siempre con la cabeza fría las personas somos capaces de reconocer nuestros errores, y para Daphne no fue la excepción, solo que aveces ver las cosas claras duele, duele demasiado, darte cuenta de lo que perdiste por tomar malas decisiones, como se moría por uno de esos abrazos llenos de cariño que Theo solía darle, lo extrañaba demasiado, pero no podía a hacer nada, se sentía demasiado culpable como para siquiera soportarle la mirada, por eso prefería verlo de lejos, siempre mientras él no se diera cuenta.

Theo por su parte había llegado a ese punto en que de tanto que estuviste extrañado a la otra persona, ahora te da igual, y no es que la hubiera olvidado, sino más bien es solo que ya no se sentía igual que cuando ella se había ido de su vida, ya no sentía amor por ella, aunque claro aveces extrañaba su compañía. Se había acostumbrado a asistir a los juegos de quidditch con ella y con Millicent, quien siempre fue amiga de Daphne, siempre iban a Hogsmeade juntos, compartían compartimiento en el expreso de Hogwarts, justo como la primera vez, aveces incluso las dos chicas le hacían compañía en la biblioteca y aclaro que aveces por que por lo general a Theodore se le veía solo por esos rumbos, en el gran comedor era algo muy común verlo sentado junto a Daphne (tanto como ver al "trió dorado" en la mesa de Gryffindor), también solían pasar alguna que otra tarde en la sala común de Slytherin platicando de todo y nada a la vez, también solía extrañar hacer "otro tipo de actividades" y no es que no tuviera con quien, era más bien que Theo había perdido el interés en el sexo desde que Daphne se había alejado, pero debía resignarse a que eso se había terminado. Ahora si que se había vuelto muy solitario, prefería no hablar con nadie y evadir las preguntas de sus compañeros que siempre en lo único que parecían interesados era en saber por que ahora no se hablaba con Daphne, así que prefería evadir conversaciones que llevaran a preguntas incomodas y se aislaba de todos en la biblioteca, ahí no tendría que verla. También solía pasear por la orilla del lago negro al caer la tarde, al menos hasta aquel día... en que "ella" lo encontró a él, pues desde ese día Theo no volvió a estar solo, no desde que cierta chica se había acercado a él una tarde mientras él observaba la cuesta de sol recargado en un árbol cerca del lago negro.

* * *

Luna Lovegood a pesar de ser una chica extraña y que parece estar siempre en las nubes, era capaz de enamorarse como cualquier otra chica, y así lo hizo, se enamoro antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Ser una chica a la que todo el mundo cree loca tiene sus ventajas, y eso Luna lo tenia bastante claro. Pasar mucho tiempo sola le había brindado la capacidad de observar a las personas y comprenderlas sin necesidad de dirigirles la palabra, así como fue capaz de darse cuenta de que Harry Potter se sentía muy solo sin necesidad de que éste se lo dijera.

Desde el principio de año había estado observando aun chico en particular, uno que llamaba mucho la atención, era bastante callado, y a pesar de tener amigos prefería estar solo casi la mayoría del tiempo, solía verlo en la biblioteca perdido en alguna interesante lectura, o vagando solo cerca del lago negro antes de caer la tarde, a veces sentía la necesidad de hablarle, al menos para saludarlo, pero no era tan simple, él chico pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin y probablemente si le hablara él chico se burlaría de ella o la llamaría "Lunática", aunque en realidad el chico le llamaba la atención por que parecía no tener la arrogancia que tanto caracterizaba a los integrantes de la casa de las serpientes, Theodore Nott paresia ser la diferencia entre sus compañeros de casa y fue eso lo que en un principio llamo la atención de Luna, ella quería descubrir si aquello que aparentaba ser era lo que en realidad era.

Para empezar el chico era muy apuesto, alto, delgado, tez blanca, pero sin exagerar, cabello castaño siempre peinado descuidadamente, ojos café claro, como la miel acercándose al ámbar, sin duda un chico apuesto, e incluso Luna era capaz de notarlo.

Theodore parecía un chico triste, algo debió haberle sucedido este año, pues se veía mas pensativo que nunca, parecía distraído, pasaba mucho más tiempo en la biblioteca, incluso cuando leía tardaba más que de costumbre en pasar la pagina, parecía leer más de una vez la misma pagina tratando de encontrarle sentido, se había alejado de todos y además se lo había encontrado más a menudo vagando cerca del lago, sin duda algo malo le habría sucedido.

Una tarde mientras luna caminaba con rumbo al lago, reconoció la silueta de Theodore, quien caminaba unos metros adelante de ella con el mismo rumbo, lo siguió en silencio hasta que éste se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, Luna pensó durante un tiempo si acercarse o no, finalmente cuando se disponía a regresar por el camino por el que había llegado escucho su voz.

 _-Luna Lovegood-_ Dijo Theodore a modo de saludo, sonó natural, pretendiendo que no le importaba haber sido seguido por ella. Luna al verse sorprendida se acerco hasta su altura y decidió sentarse junto a él.

 _-Theodore Nott-_ Respondió ella tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque la verdad se sentía algo emocionada, es decir, él la había llamado por su nombre y no parecía pretender burlarse, eso ya era bastante.

 _-¿Me has estado siguiendo?-_ Pregunto Theodore dedicándole a Luna una sincera sonrisa de medio lado.

 _-Te he estado observando-_ aseguro Luna distraída mente, sin responder su pregunta.

 _-lo se-_ respondió Theodore sonriendo.

Hacia tiempo que la había pillado observándole en la biblioteca y en el gran comedor, la verdad era que la chica en cuestión le había llamado bastante la atención, quizá por que ella le dedicaba muchas miradas siempre que se encontraban cerca, pero lo cierto era que la chica era muy linda y tener su atención era realmente agradable, despues de todo se había aburrido mucho esas ultimas semanas y extrañaba tener con quien hablar, aunque nunca se imagino que terminaría conversando con una chica de Revenclaw, con la chica a la que los demás llamaban "Lunática", lo cierto es que de Lunática tenia muy poco y a Theo le resultaba demasiado interesante.

Desde aquella tarde en que charlaron hasta bien entrada la noche, Luna se había vuelto el centro de atención de Theodore Nott.


	2. Chapter 2

Hacia tiempo que Daphne había notado que Theodore no la evadía como solía hacerlo las primeras veces, pero no por las razones que ella quisiera.

La verdad es que había notado que en lugar de pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, como común mente lo hacia, estos últimos meses pasaba más tiempo fuera del castillo del que a Daphne le gustaría, pues ya lo había visto varias veces rondando cerca del lago o del bosque prohibido con la "Lunática Revenclaw".

Realmente la situación se volvía bastante incomoda, pues Daphne había descubierto que le molestaba de sobremanera la presencia de la "nueva amiga" de Theo, definitivamente no eran celos, ¿o si?. El punto era que le molestaba verlos juntos, sobre todo ahora que ella tenia que pasar bastante tiempo a solas y teniendo que aguantar a la imbécil de Pansy Parkingson que se dedicaba a hacerle burla con frases como:

 _"¡Oh no! me he quedado sin amigos...por-coff-coff-Puta"_

 _"sabes Millicent no entiendo como puedes entender el idioma Zorra"_

 _" Hogwarts se esta volviendo un zoológico muggle, miren, no sabia que las zorras podían andar libre mente por los pasillos"_

 _"me alegro por Theo era el único que no quería ver lo Puta que es"_

Tal vez Daphne no era una zorra en realidad, pero se había metido con dos de los amigos de Pansy en un mismo año, primero Blaise, por quien Pansy admitía sentir un "no se que", pero más leve que por Draco, y luego Theo, su casi hermano, así que no era como que Pansy se sintiera a gusto con esto, así que tenia motivos para llamarla así, bueno además de que haber sido una de las mujeres de Zabini no daba muy buena referencia para Daphne. Por lo general esas chicas accedían a tener sexo con mucha facilidad, de otro modo Zabini no tendría una larga lista.

Si bien nunca mencionaba su nombre era obvio que hablaba de ella, y si bien Daphne tiene un orgullo de piedra, aveces se derrumba, pues las indirectas que siempre son más que directas, llegaron a hacerla llorar a solas en su habitación.

Su popularidad no había decaído nada, se mantenía, pero ahora los comentarios no solían ser nada buenos, todo Slytherin sabe que tener a Pansy Parkingson en contra es sinónimo de estar hecho mierda hasta que ella olvide tu existencia o se aburra de hacerte la vida miserable.

Pansy siempre quiso mucho a Theo, del modo fraternal, ya que desde pequeños se habían vuelto muy amigos al pasar muchas tardes jugando en la mansión de los Nott mientras sus padres se reunían, Y fueron muy amigos hasta que ingresaron a Hogwarts, justo ahí es donde las cosas cambiaron un poco, pues Pansy adquirió mucha popularidad gracias a su carácter dominante, que inmediatamente le hizo ganar la amistad de Draco Malfoy, cuyo apellido era bastante conocido, y en cambio Theo a quien nunca le gusto mucho llamar la atención comenzó a llevarse con Daphne, que si bien era conocida por ser muy bonita no era de las chicas que armaran mucho escándalo, por lo que junto a ella Theo podía pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo esto no significó que Pansy y Theo no se hablaran, se hablaban mucho, se saludaban siempre que se encontraban, e incluso iban juntos a los partidos de Slytherin, en donde Pansy tenia que tolerar a Daphne, solo por Theo, pero la verdad nunca nunca le había agradado.

Pansy fue de las primeras en notar que Theo y Daphne se habían distanciado de manera drástica y fue entonces que deicidio saber que ocurría.

Millicent Bulstrode siempre se llevo con Daphne, pero que tu "mejor amiga" sea más bonita que tu siempre trae desventajas, sobre todo si eres de Slytherin y se te da muy bien eso de envidiar y traicionar, por eso Millicent no dudo ni un segundo en contarle todo a Pansy cuando esta vino a preguntarle que había sucedido con Theodore y Daphne, desde ese día Pansy comenzó a lanzar indirectas a Daphne y obviamente que Daphne supo quien había sido la persona que le había contado todo a Pansy, por que no era como si Daphne se lo hubiera contado a medio colegio, así que desde ese día había dejado de hablar con Millicent, he ahí que Daphne se había quedado completamente sola, por lo que era una suerte tener hermana menor, lastima que tuvieran horarios tan distintos y que Astoria solo pudiera hacerle compañía en la Sala común los fines de semana, lo bueno de todo era que al menos aún tenia con quien ir a Hogsmeade.

La vida parecía estar haciendo un complot en su contra, no podía ser que tantas cosas malas le estuvieran sucediendo a ella, pero así era, y si bien a Theo no le iba excelente al menos él no la estaba pasando mal, incluso parecía gustarle la compañía de Lunática.

No era posible que ya la hubiese olvidado, nadie olvida a un amor tan rápido y Daphne estaba dispuesta a hacerle ver la realidad, no por nada pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes, ya se encargaría de bajarle los humitos a la estúpida de Lovegood que iba por ahí muy campante colgada del brazo de Theo, después de todo que ella supiera no eran oficialmente novios, así que ella se encargaría de arruinarle los planes a esa tonta niñata loca.

Si, ella se había dado cuenta que después de todo si sentía algo por Theo, así que recurriría a toda su artillería pesada para hacerle ver a Theodore que a quien quería era a ella y no a esa estúpida Lunática, haría que Pansy se tragara sus palabras al ver como volvería a tener a Theodore a sus pies como antes, pero para eso tendría que hablar con Theo cuanto antes.

* * *

Theodore se encontraba en la biblioteca sentado junto a Luna. Ella leía una de esas revistas que su padre escribía, y Theo la observaba con interés, ella parecía perderse en la lectura de cada nota, sus enormes ojos azules y su rubio y rizado cabello, le daban un toque inocente, su cabello era apenas unos tonos más obscuro que el tono de cabello de Malfoy, su tono de piel tan blanco, pero con ese ligero tono sonrosado en las mejillas que parecía no desaparecer nunca, sus perfectas y rubias cejas enmarcaban sus ojos haciendo resaltar la belleza de sus tupidas y chinas pestañas rubias, ese par de rosados labios y su tono de voz, tan soñador que transmitía paz, como si los problemas del mundo desaparecieran tan solo al escucharla hablar, sin duda era una chica encantadora, bastante bonita, demasiado inteligente, incluso más que él, debía admitir, y eso que él era de los chicos más inteligentes con los que contaba la casa de Slytherin, pero por algo ella estaba en Revenclaw.

- _Theodore, pensé que habíamos venido a la biblioteca a que estudiaras_ \- dijo Luna poniendo una pequeña sonrisa al descubrir a Theo mirándola tan fijamente. Theodore había dejado aún lado el libro que se encontraba leyendo, pues debía estudiar para los exámenes que se aproximaban, sin embargo en una de las ocasiones que desvió su vista hasta la chica que se encontraba leyendo atentamente junto a él se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba su belleza, sin duda era hora de hacer algo, después de todo ya llevaban un buen tiempo como amigos, y era más que evidente que Luna le gustaba.

- _yo...si, lo siento_ \- dijo antes de volver su mirada a la pagina de él libro cuya lectura había interrumpido.

- _esta bien Theodore Nott, te dejare distraerte solo si es para observarme_ -dijo ella naturalmente. Theodore se rió bajito por su comentario, estaba afirmando que le gustaba tener su atención, sin duda Luna era una chica muy transparente, sin miedo a mostrar lo que siente y piensa, y esa es una de las cosas que a Theo le gusta de ella.

- _de acuerdo Luna, creo que hoy no es un buen día para intentar estudiar, no me concentro_ \- dijo Theo antes de levantarse de su lugar para devolver él libro a su estante. Luna sonrió ligeramente, era una locura, Theodore Nott de Slytherin parecía sentir atracción por ella, sin duda era emocionante.

- _creo que soy una distracción Theodore Nott, quizá no debería acompañarte, al menos hasta después de los exámenes_ \- dijo Luna con tranquilidad y tratando de ser comprensiva.

- _NO!_ -se apresuro a decir Theo antes de volver a sentarse- _es decir...no eres una distracción Luna, no me importaría tener que recorrer mis horarios de estudio por pasar un rato contigo_ \- dijo Theodore tratando de no sonar desesperado esta vez, pues siempre Luna insistía en que no quería asfixiarlo al pasar tanto rato juntos, ¿acaso no tenia idea que si por él fuera se mudaría a la torre de Revenclaw solo para verla más tiempo?, es decir, solo se veían los fines de semana y con suerte algunas tardes después de la escuela, deberían verse más.

- _Deacuerdo Theo, solo espero que tus notas no bajen_ \- dijo ella sonriendo.- _¿vamos dar un paseo al patio?_

- _a sus ordenes señorita Lovegood_ \- dijo Theo antes de tomar su mano y salir de la biblioteca, una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Theo de Luna era verla caminar dando saltitos.

* * *

Daphne había ido a la biblioteca ese día con la finalidad de encontrar a Theo y hablar con él, pero a cambio se había encontrado con que Theo y Lunática iban saliendo de la biblioteca tomados de la mano -por Salazar, Lovegood es patética- pensó Daphne, así que en vista del fracaso obtenido decidió volver a su sala común, sería una perdida de tiempo tratar de hablar con Theodore si éste se encontraba con "esa".

En su camino con rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin se encontró con su hermana Astoria, quien al ver su cara de mal humor prefirió ahorrarse cualquier comentario y se limito a caminar junto a su hermana mayor.

-¡Es odiosa!- soltó Daphne de pronto, su hermana menor la observó sin comprender.

-¿de que hablas Daph?-preguntó Astoria preocupada por el comportamiento de su hermana mayor.

-Esa Lovegood-Respondió Daphne simplemente.

-creí que habías dicho que no querías a Theodore- dijo Astoria comprendiendo la situación de repente.

-y en realidad creo que así es, pero no soporto verlos juntos, es tan extraño, es decir, me acostumbre a que Theo estuviera conmigo, verlo con Lunática no me agrada-Astoria comprendió de que se trataba todo, lamentaba aceptar que su hermana era así, pero no había de otra, Daphne siempre fue una chica posesiva, siempre que tenia algo lo quería solo para ella y si finalmente le aburría lo botaba.

Astoria comparaba esa situación con aquella vez que Daphne decidió regalarle esa preciosa muñeca mágica de porcelana a la que le podías cambiar el color de vestido con la varita de juguete que incluía, Daphne aseguraba que quería hacerle un regalo a su hermanita, pues ella (Daphne) ya estaba muy grande para jugar con muñecas, sin embargo a los dos días que se la regalo decidió quitársela, asegurando que esa era su muñeca favorita y que no podía dársela. Finalmente Astoria se dio cuenta de que Daphne realmente no soportaba ver que algo suyo dejara de serlo y no por que realmente lo valorara, sino por el simple hecho de no querer verlo en manos de alguien más, alguien que si lo valorará.

-¿cuando será el día que sepas que es lo que realmente quieres?-pregunto Astoria antes de desaparecer por el primer pasillo que tomaba una dirección distinta a la de su hermana.

Daphne siguió su camino en silencio siendo abofeteada por las palabras de Astoria.

* * *

Theodore y Luna caminaban cerca del lago, aún se tomaban de las manos, Theodore la observaba mientras ella le explicaba sobre criaturas mágicas que ella creía ver, era interesante escucharle hablar sobre éstas, a decir verdad nunca se había imaginado que podrían existir tantas, Theo sabía que era posible que existieran por que él mismo veía threshals que nadie más parecía ver, exceptuando a Luna, por lo que siempre podía darle el beneficio de la duda a Luna.

- _Theodore?_ -dijo de pronto ella con ligero tonó interrogante.

- _si?_ -pregunto Theo dándole a entender que le estaba poniendo atención.

- _¿que fue lo que sucedió con Daphne?_ \- la pregunta le tomo desprevenido, de todas las personas Luna había sido la única que había evitado hacer esa pregunta, sin embargo era lógico que algún día su curiosidad le ganara y terminara preguntando, era una pregunta que Theo se pasaba evadido, realmente no le agradaba mucho recordar todo lo vivido con Daphne, por que es lógico que recordaba cada detalle, ni siquiera con Pansy había hablado de eso, si ella se entero, bueno eso era un asunto que nada tenia que ver con él, despues de todo Pansy siempre se entera de todo.

- _bueno...es..es una historia larga y complicada_ \- respondió Theodore, soltó un largo suspiro antes de dejarse invadir por los recuerdos.

- _puedes contarme si así lo deseas_ -dijo Luna con tono comprensivo.

- _se resume en seis palabras Luna_ -respondió Theo pretendiendo restarle importancia.

- _seis palabras-_ repitió Luna con aire pensativo.

- _me enamore de ella, ella no_ -respondió Theo encogiéndose de hombros, era mejor una versión censurada de los hechos, no tenia sentido contar toda la historia, ya no, ni siquiera era una buena historia, además a Luna no le interesaría saber cuantas veces él y Daphne compartieron cama, definitivamente no tenia ganas de hablar de eso, resultaba bastante incomodo incluso recordarlo, Luna no pudo evitar soltar la mano de Theo y como pretexto cambio su revista de mano, así Theo no notaría su incomodidad.

- _¡oh!_ -respondió Luna simplemente, de pronto se sentía extraña, fuera de lugar, casi como si no encajara en aquel lugar, junto a Theo, lo más seguro sería que Theodore aún siguiera enamorado de Daphne, entonces ella no tendría nada que hacer ahí, Luna no pudo evitar hacer un gesto triste, que no paso desapercibido por Theodore.

- _ya no importa_ \- aseguro Theo restando importancia al asunto.

- _claro_ \- respondió Luna tratando de sonar tranquila, aún que realmente no se sentía así.

- _bien, dame la revista puedo llevarla por ti, así podrás darme tu mano_ \- dijo Theodore atento a los gestos de Luna.

- _Theodore Nott, creo que debo ir a devolver un libro a la biblioteca, acabo de recordar_ \- dijo Luna con voz tranquila. Le dedico una leve sonrisa antes de dar la vuelta y echarse a caminar de regreso al castillo.

Theodore se quedo meditando un poco acerca de lo sucedido y de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

- _¡Luna!_ -llamo en voz alta, pues ella aún no se alejaba demasiado, ella giro para observarlo.- _olvide decirte la mejor parte_ \- contesto Theo sonriendo. Luna no quería sacar conclusiones adelantadas, pero casi podría apostar que lo que dijera Nott no le agradaría, aún así con una sonrisa de lado espero a que Theodore la alcanzara para que le dijera lo que sea que le fuera a decir.

- _¿cual es Theodore?_ -pregunto ella por compromiso.

- _tu_ \- dijo Theo sonriendo de lado. Luna se sorprendió un poco antes de poner una sonrisa.

- _Gracias Theodore Nott-_ dijo antes de abrazarlo, Theo respondió el abrazo un poco cohibido, pero finalmente decidió que ese "algo" que llevaba tiempo deseando hacer debía hacerlo ahora.

Theo deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de Luna, quien solo pudo dirigir su mirada a los irises ámbar de Theo, quien al ver su oportunidad puso su mano en la barbilla de Luna para acercarla lentamente a sus labios, hasta que estos se rozaron, el ligero contacto fue electrizante para ambos. El corazón de Luna latía a una velocidad descomunal, y el de Theo también aún que sin duda estaba más seguro de lo que tenia que hacer.

-no se hacerlo-dijo de pronto Luna, Theo se separo un poco de los labios de Luna con cara de sorpresa, entonces reaccionó de nuevo y se acerco.

-yo te enseño- respondió contra sus labios y entonces la beso, despacio, mostrandole como debía hacerlo, y una vez que ésta entendió, comenzó a responderle el beso al ritmo que los labios de Theo marcaban, era una sensación inigualable, los labios de Luna eran dulces y suaves, sabían a amor. Lo mismo que Luna encontró en los labios de Theo...


	3. Chapter 3

**rbensach:** _Definitivamente yo también quisiera un Theo en mi vida jajaj :c, yo creo que Pansy esta un poquito celosa de la belleza de Daphne, ya sabes por ser el estilo de chica al que persiguen los chicos superficiales y que podría gustarle a Draco y por haber andado con Blaise. Definitivamente la imagino sobreprotectora, y no solo con Theo, también con Blaise y Draco, siento que los quiere mucho a su manera,, es protectora con Theodore por que si así el chico casi no se relaciona con nadie y luego Daphne mandándolo por allá, pues así no se puede jajajaj._

 **Portia White:** _Saludos :3 y gracias por el saludo :3, definitivamente no es un punto y final para Daphne, jejeje tengo algunos planes para ella y definitivamente pienso darle más protagonismo, ella es una chica que si bien no es una santa, tampoco es una mala persona, por lo que vendrán cosas buenas, es solo una etapa no tan buena para ella._

 **Pauli:** _Muchas muchotas gracias, no, definitivamente Daphne no padecerá desamor toda su vida, solo que esta un poquitin celosa. En mi experiencia personal me ha sucedido que cuanto tomo algunas malas decisiones y lastimo a la gente siendo consciente de que puedo hacerle daño muchas veces el karma se ocupa de mi :c, aunque la mayoría de las veces no lo hago con intención, quizá eso es lo que le sucede a Daphne, pero te aseguro que no se ha acabado para ella todavía._

 _Gracias, por leerme,por sus valiosisimos Reviews, son muy especiales, enserio me hacen feliz :3 ustedes inspiraron esta continuación y les agradezco de corazón, su opinión significa mucho para mi._

* * *

Quizá Astoria tenia un poco de razón, tal vez si se ponía a analizar las cosas muy a fondo se daría cuenta que realmente solo era una chica que no tenia las cosas muy claras, desde nunca. Daphne era solo una chica enamoradiza que soñaba con encontrar un "príncipe azul" como en los cuentos muggle. A lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts había tenido varios novios en su intento por encontrar al ideal, era una chica muy bonita y lo sabia muy bien, Y a decir verdad como toda buena Slytherin podía llegar a ser arrogante en exceso si se lo proponía, pero usualmente prefería dar falsas esperanzas, por el simple hecho de que así es más sencillo recibir palabras bonitas de muchos chicos , nunca fue una chica ni humilde ni tampoco presumida, era un punto neutro, ni blanco ni negro, quizá con un poco de matiz hacia el negro, de otro modo no estaría en Slytherin, pero su indecisión, esa de "si no lo tienes lo quieres y si lo tienes no quieres" le costo muchas rupturas anteriores, claro que aún le quedaban admiradores, a pesar de lo que se decía de ella en los pasillos, por lo general eran las chicas las que cotilleaban en nombre de Daphne, pero nunca falta chico que se deje convencer por un rumor, de cualquier modo tener admiradores no le servia de mucho, despues de todo nadie de ellos se animaba a hacerle compañía.

Theodore nunca diría nada de Daphne, para él Daphne solo había sido su amiga y habían tenido que alejarse por motivos que no eran de incumbencia de nadie, quizá a excepción de Luna, a ella si le podría contar casi todo, si preguntara, por que así era él, y sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que Daphne solo era un ser humano, más aya de ser una excelente hechicera, era una chica imperfecta por naturaleza y no menos bonita o interesante por ello, solo estaba confundida y bueno, no era como si él le fuese a rogar por que no terminaran esa relación que a ratos se volvía en enfermiza, no era sencillo tolerar que tantos chicos se le acercasen con la intención de invitarla a salir o a darle obsequios sin razón, el le confeso lo que sentía por ella por que pensaba que tal vez ella correspondería, pero tampoco planeaba quedarse si ella decía que ella no correspondía, Theo como buen Slytherin era orgulloso tenia dignidad y quizá podía esperarla un poco, pero no se sentaría a observar como ella se metía con todos hasta aburrirse y finalmente lo usara como ultima opción, estaba enamorado si, pero tampoco es que fuera demasiado estúpido, solo un 68% quizá. Así que extrañándola y todo decidió seguir adelante como siempre supo, solo, mejor así sin nadie que le recordara que ella ya no estaba ahí, pero Luna, Luna había llegado a llenar los silencios de Theo,a sacarle sonrisas, a contarle cientos de historias de las que nunca se aburriría, había llegado especialmente para él, en el momento más indicado como un rayo de Luna en medio de la noche, como la Luz de la Luna para iluminar especialmente su camino, ella era una chica fuerte, inteligente, comprensiva, a la que las criticas no le importaban, independiente, una chica excepcional que le daba ánimos cada día, que le correspondía con cariño los abrazos, con la que podía caminar de la mano sin importarle lo que los demás Slytherins dijeran de él, una chica con quien pasar las tardes del sábado leyendo verdaderamente en la biblioteca, una chica interesada en conocer sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, en compartir estos mismos, interesada en sus problemas, en ayudarle, en alentarle, en apoyarle, una chica verdaderamente interesada en conocer todas sus facetas, una chica sensible aunque por fuera pareciera no importarle nada, una chica creativa, quizá demasiado, una chica a veces muy inocente y quizá esos últimos tres calificativos serían su defecto más grande.

* * *

Daphne estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea dentro de la sala común de Slytherin, no esperaba a Astoria, por que no sabia exactamente como sentirse con ella, es decir como se atrevía a decirle aquello, Astoria debería apoyarla no criticarla, sin embargo su hermana menor parecía molesta con ella.

-¡pero que tenemos aquí!-dijo Blaise Zabini dejándose caer aun lado de Daphne, ella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡que diablos quieres Zabini!-contesto la chica de mala gana, el moreno alzo una ceja sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

-valla valla, si tenemos ese humor, eso explica por que no tenemos amigos- se burlo el chico.

-¿a eso venias Zabini? a burlarte de mi... por que no mejor te largas con alguna de tus putas, seguro te entretienes más con ellas que haciéndome burla a mi-respondió la chica realmente enojada, Blaise negó con la cabeza en signo de reprobación.

-no, no, muñeca, estas confundida, yo solo venia a hacerte compañía, por que por lo que veo buena falta te hace, pero ya que mencionas lo de "mis putas" déjame recordarte que no te queda-dijo el chico poniendo una sonrisa lasciva. Daphne soltó un suspiro de exasperación y luego otro para tratar de relajarse, quizá Blaise tenia razón y ella estaba muy susceptible.

-que quieres Blaise- pregunto un poco más accesible.

-preguntarte si es verdad eso que se rumorea por ahí-dijo el chico alzando una ceja.

-¿cual de todo?- pregunto Daphne cortante.

-valla, veo que no se te escapa nada-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Blaise!-entro depronto a la sala común Pansy, casi gritando-valla, valla! la zorrita más famosa de Slytherin-dijo refiriéndose claramente a Daphne.

-¿cual es tu problema Parkinson?-se levanto Daphne a la defensiva.

-y yo que pensé que todas eran de uso y desecho y que lo de el reciclaje no se te daba zabini-volvió a hablar Pansy claramente molesta con Blaise.

-¿Celosa Parkingson?-pregunto Daphne con tono retorico.

-¡en tus sueños Puta de descuento!-grito Pansy a punto de tirarsele encima, pero Blaise que algo debía hacer se había parado en medio de las dos evitando un posible enfrentamiento.

-¿cual es tu problema estúpido problema conmigo?-volvió a Preguntar Daphne tratando de quitar de enfrente el brazo de Zabini que evitaba que se acercara más a Pansy.

-Mi problema contigo es que yo hago y digo lo que se me da la gana y aunque Theo no es capaz de decirte tus verdades en la cara por que es un caballero no significa que yo quiera evitar decir lo puta que eres, debiste tener cuidado Greengrass, si pensaste que Theo estaba solo estabas muy equivocada- dijo la Slytherin poniendo una sonrisa marca Malfoy, la muy imbécil se había atrevido a decir que ella estaba celosa.

Daphne decidió marcharse, despues de todo Pansy era más alta y más intimidante.

-trae tu las escobas, yo me largo- dijo Pansy a Blaise antes de volver con Draco y los demás, con rumbo a la cancha de quidditch.

Pansy era así como Draco Malfoy en femenino, su jerarquía entre las mujeres la ponía en lo más alto de la torre de Slytherin y no le importaba burlarse de Daphne, así ya hubiesen pasado meses, nunca se habían agradado y ahora tenia el pretexto perfecto para humillarla, sin duda no la dejaría en paz ni aunque le ofrecieran una cita con Draco a cambio.

* * *

Theo y Luna se separaron a falta de respiración, Luna lo miraba entre asombrada y nerviosa, como actuar despues de que te besan?, definitivamente no se le ocurría nada coherente que decir.

Theo esperaba que Luna dijera algo, lo que fuera pero al pasar unos minutos en silencio decidió ser el primero en hablar.

-¿en verdad tienes que ir a buscar ese libro?-pregunto recordando repentina mente el pretexto de Luna para marcharse.

-Bueno, en realidad no debo ningún libro Theodore- respondió Luna sonriendo un poco avergonzada.

-me alegra...es decir no me alegra que no debas libros, o bueno si, pero, quiero decir me alegra que no tengas que irte y también que no tengas libros...

-¡Entiendo!-le interrumpió evitando más confusiones.

-Oye Luna, ¿si te propusiera que fueras mi novia que dirías?- preguntó Theo de pronto haciendo a Luna sonreír.

-mmmm que si Theodore Nott.

-Entonces, ¿te gusto lo suficiente como para ser tu novio?- volvió a preguntar Theo con gesto divertido.

-Pues creo que si Theodore, yo te gusto también, ¿cierto?-pregunto Luna sonriendole.

-No tienes idea de cuanto Luna- respondió Theodore dejando su gesto divertido por uno muy serio.

-es bueno saberlo-respondió Luna simplemente.

-Entonces, Luna...gustaría ser mi novia?- pregunto Theodore atento a cada uno de sus gestos.

-¿Que?- pregunto Luna, no por no haber entendido, sino por escucharle de nuevo.

-que si quieres ser mi novia-repitió Theo asegurándose de hablar despacio.

-Theodore Nott, ¿hablas enserio?-volvió a preguntar Luna solo para corroborar.

-Demasiado enserio Luna Lovegood-respondió Theo- además dijiste que responderías que si- dijo Theo sonriendo un poco- aunque aún tienes la opción de cambiar de opinión claro.

-Pues si, aún tengo esa opción Theodore, pero no la quiero, así que si quiero Theo-Dijo Luna apretándole en un abrazo aplastante, al parecer esa chica era fanática de los abrazos que dejan sin respiración, Theo no estaba seguro si algún día podría acostumbrarse a sus espontáneos y desprevenidos abrazos asfixiantes, pero sin duda se declaraba fanático de ellos siempre y cuando la chica quien se los diera fuera Luna.

-Gracias Luna-dijo Theo en cuanto pudo volver a tomar aire- ¿puedo besarte?.

-Claro, puedes besarme Theodore Nott-dijo Luna mirándole a los ojos.

-te quiero Luna-dijo Theo antes de besarla tiernamente.

-yo también te quiero Theo- respondió Luna una vez que se volvieron a separar, que bien se sentía que te dijeran que sentían lo mismo.

Luna lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al castillo, Theodore con un brazo por sobre los hombros de la bajita chica Revenclaw.

\- y tus compañeros ¿no dirán nada?- pregunto Luna con curiosidad.

-No me importa lo que digan-dijo Theo con gesto relajado- además supongo que ya se han acostumbrado a verme contigo, no creo que puedan armar mayor escándalo que al principio ¿no lo crees?.

-Tienes razón- respondió Luna sonriendo.

-y tus amigos, ¿no dirán nada?- fue el turno de Theodore de preguntar.

-No creo, o de otro modo espero que lo que digan no sean para mal- respondió Luna.

-yo también espero eso- dijo Theodore acariciándole el torso de la mano con los dedos.

-¿quieres sentarte conmigo en la mesa de Revenclaw?- pregunto Luna un tono de emoción.

-no se si sea buena idea, tus compañeros...

-ellos ya creen que estoy loca Theo-dijo Luna feliz de la vida.

-de acuerdo- respondió Theo depositando un pequeño beso en su frente- te parece si nos vemos en el comedor, iré a darme una ducha-le explico a Luna.

-De acuerdo, te veré ahí- respondió Luna antes de alejarse dando saltitos con rumbo a su sala común.

* * *

Una vez en su sala común Theo se topo con Daphne quien venia de los dormitorios de chicas, la sala común estaba vacía, por lo que huir de ella seria demasiado obvio.

-Theodore- hablo ella.

-Daphne- dijo él a modo de saludo desinteresado en entablar una conversación. Por lo que siguió de largo con rumbo a su habitación, aún tenia bastante tiempo para ducharse, pero no quería perder el tiempo.

-Theodore- le llamo de nuevo Daphne.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto Theo con tono resignado.

-Hablar contigo- respondió Daphne seria firme, sin nerviosismos ni nada.

-no creo que tengamos algo de que hablar- respondió Theo cortante.

-quería disculparme- dijo Daphne simplemente.

-No es necesario, asunto olvidado- respondió Theo.

-¿asunto olvidado?- pregunto Daphne analizando bien las palabras de Theo.

-Así es, asunto olvidado, no tienes que pedir disculpas, se bien que eso no se te da bien.

-¿ya no te importo Theodore?- pregunto Daphne un negándose a creerlo.

-Daphne si vas a tomar ese rumbo será mejor que me baya-respondió Theo enfadado.

-espera, Theodore no puedes irte así- respondió Daphne tirando del Hombro de Theodore para evitar su partida.

-tu pudiste irte así y nunca pretendí detenerte, ya no te quiero Daphne si es lo que te preguntas, lo siento, ahora suéltame, tengo cosas que hacer.

Daphne lo soltó inmediatamente sintiéndose furiosa y así sin más lo dejó irse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rebnsach** : _bueno, amm mira en teoría y según mis malos cálculos han pasado ocho o nueve meses, desde que Daphne y Theo no se hablan, y de la primera parte (aquel día) en teoría es en tiempo real, osea que eso es lo que Theo piensa de Daphne en el tiempo de esta secuela}, a ver si no te confundo más ._. , no, Theo no se ha desenamorado aún, pero no lo acepta, por eso si te das cuenta en "aquel día" Theo dice que cree que ya no siente nada, pero no es muy seguro, expresa que Daphne es muy bonita, cuan maravillosa la veía y que el error fue de él al enamorarse tan ciegamente cuando tuvo las cosas claras siempre, como bien lo dices nadie se enamora y desenamora tan rápido, Theo aprendió a querer a Luna por que es una chica muy linda, pero no ha llegado a enamorarse de ella todavía, simplemente le gusta y la quiere por que se ha portado muy bien con él. El hecho de que Theo se porte cortante con Daphne es que muy en el fondo sabe que si la escuchara un poco más se ablandaría con ella y esta un poco sentido por todo lo que paso así que prefirió mentirle un poquitin respecto a que ya no la quería con tal de que Daphne lo dejara irse :D, fue muy difícil asimilar que Daphne estaba enamorada de otro cuando él lo estaba de ella, quizá por eso prefiere evitarla. Zabini él salvador jajaja yo tampoco me lo creó, pero en este caso aún le gusta Daphne, no por nada es de las más bonitas en Slytherin, y bueeeeno Blaise había llegado en plan de ligue, tal vez si Pansy no hubiera llegado en ese momento habría sido más obvio, pero él problema es que a Blaise muy en él fondo le atrae Pansy, y es por eso que no quiere verlas pelear, de otro modo habría sido él quien las incitara a pelearse jajaja incluso hubiera apostado por Pansy por que ella sería la posible ganadora, respecto al rumor..._

* * *

Pansy había llegado furiosa al lado de Draco y se había cruzado de brazos. Draco que inmediatamente percibió el comportamiento de Pansy se animo a preguntar.

-¿y ahora que Pansy?

-Nada, el idiota de Blaise y la estúpida de Daphne...

-¿estas celosa Parkingson?-pregunto Draco con tono burlón.

-aggggggg!, por que no te callas imbécil, ¿que te hace pensar que estoy celosa?.

-No lo se, tal vez sea el hecho de que Daphne es muy atractiva- dijo Draco con tono divertido, sabía que Pansy no soportaba cualquier tipo de cumplido que le hicieran a otra chica que no fuera ella misma, en especial tratándose de Daphne Greengrass y por eso a Draco le encantaba molestarla con eso.

-No me hables así Parkingson- dijo Draco con tono amenazante.

-entonces no digas idioteces Malfoy- respondió Pansy molesta, bastante tenia con soportar a Blaise como para soportar a Draco y sus chistesitos sin gracia.

-Mejor vamos ya al comedor- dijo Goyle preocupado- antes de que la comida pueda terminarse, Crabbe.

-dejaremos para después el entrenamiento.

-Draco prometiste llevarme en tu escoba no lo olvides- le recordó Pansy con tono emocionado.

-si, si lo que tu digas, mejor hay que darnos prisa- dijo empezando a caminar más rápido.

* * *

Luna caminaba con rumbo a su sala común cuando se encontró de frente con Ginny Weasley su mejor amiga.

-Luna, ¿donde estabas?, no te vi en todo el día, desapareces- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-estaba con Theodore- respondió Luna contenta y recordando los besos que se habían dado, Luna no era una cotilla, pero se sentía tan feliz que realmente moría por contarle a alguien lo que había sucedido con Theo, era extraño.

-Theodore Nott, Luna no me parece que ese chico sea una excelente compañía, es Slytherin- le explico Ginny como si esa casa fuese el infierno mismo.

-no parece como los otros chicos- dijo Luna con aire pensativo.

-solo espero que no te haga daño, pasan demasiado tiempo juntos y el sigue siendo una serpiente, yo que tu no confiaría demasiado en él.

-me ha besado Ginny- soltó Luna con tono natural, como si estuviese comentando el clima. La pelirroja la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿que?- pregunto Ginny demasiado sorprendida como para asimilar lo que su amiga le había comentado.

-que Theodore Nott me ha besado- le explico Luna con calma.

-Wow, valla, es decir, no estoy segura de si debería ponerme feliz o preocuparme por ti.

-quizá ponerte Feliz- dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

-me preocupa que te haga daño Luna, los Slytherins no son la mejor compañía que puedes encontrarte en Hogwarts- comento Ginny con un verdadero tono de preocupación.

-lo se- dijo Luna soltando un suspiro- tendré cuidado Ginny, lo prometo-aseguro Luna.

-de acuerdo, no tardes, si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros en la mesa de Gryffindor ya sabes- le invito su pelirroja amiga.

-Planeaba invitar a Theodore a comer en la mesa de Revenclaw- dijo Luna con su característico tono soñador. Ginny no debería asombrarse después de escuchar que Theodore Nott había besado a Luna, pero no podía evitarlo, ya quería ver a esa serpiente en la mesa de las águilas, sería un espectáculo digno de ver, en especial por las caras de los Slytherin, Ginny no pudo evitar una malévola sonrisa para sus adentros.

-Entonces los veré ahí- dijo Ginny a modo despedida.

-Nos vemos ahí- dijo Luna retomando su camino.

* * *

"¿que demonios sucedió allá afuera?" se pregunto Theodore mientras se desvestía para darse una ducha relajante, Daphne le había hablado después de tanto tiempo sin dirigir le ni siquiera una mirada, Theo no pudo evitarlo, pero en cuanto había escuchado su voz mencionar su nombre de los labios de Daphne su corazón se había acelerado extrañamente, como si estuviera nervioso, y eso le hizo sentirse enojado consigo mismo, es decir se supone que ya debería haberla superado no, ya no la quería ¿verdad?, después de todo cuando él le dijo que la amaba ella simplemente se alejo.

Después de una buena ducha y de arreglarse Theo bajo al Gran comedor en compañía de Blaise Zabini, quien no paro de hacerle preguntas incomodas acerca de que sabia sobre los rumores que se decían de Daphne por todo el colegio, a lo que él simplemente respondía que él no tendría por que saber que eras cierto y que no.

Rumores iban y venían por los corredores de Hogwarts, de voz en voz, acerca de muchas personas, sobre Harry Potter, Sobre Granger, Sobre Weasel, nada importante, por lo general acerca de sus vidas amorosas, en la casa de las serpientes era más común estar en el ojo del huracán, en especial si se trata de Draco Malfoy o Blaise Zabini y sus miles de conquistas diarias, sin embargo los rumores que combinaban a personas polémicas tales como Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass y su hermana Astoria eran de los más comentados.

Para empezar: se decía que Daphne se había acostado con Draco, ¿por que?, por que una vez ambos llegaron muy tarde a la sala común de Slytherin y bueno, no falto alguien que comentara ese hecho y de ahí empezaron a surgir rumores, en segunda: Draco Malfoy llevaba una muy buena relación con la menor de los Greengrass, relación de la que se especulaba mucho, pues muchos creían que la menor de los Greengrass era algo así como su novia de ocasión o amiga con derechos quizá, ya que no era raro verlos paseando juntos, solos por los alrededores de el castillo y Tercera: bueno Daphne y Astoria al parecer "habían discutido en un pasillo", así que a muchos se les hizo fácil correr el rumor de que Draco salía con ambas Greengrass sin que ellas lo supieran. Blaise se había acercado a Daphne con la intención de preguntarle si era verdad que se había acostado con Malfoy, pero ahora que las dos hermanas se habían dejado de hablar desde hacia apenas unas horas se decía que era por que Astoria finalmente se había enterado de lo que ocurría entre su hermana mayor y su...lo que fuera. Sin embargo, los rumores, rumores son, hacia dos días que Daphne había salido con rumbo a la enfermería debido al insomnio que llevaba teniendo hacia dos semanas, y frustrada por no poder dormir había decidido ir a buscar a Madame Pomfrey para pedirle alguna poción que le ayudara a dormir al menos unas horas en lo que restaba de la noche.

 _No eran horas para salir de la sala común, lo más seguro seria que los prefectos estuvieran haciendo sus rondas, pero a las serpientes no es que las reglas les importaran un Knut, y además si alguien la veía e intentaba bajarle puntos diría la verdad que iría a la enfermería, así que había salido con paso decidido. A penas camino algunos pasillos antes de encontrarse con la escena más perturbadora que podría haber encontrado durante su estadía en Hogwarts, una escena tan perturbadora que casi nadie tendría la ¿fortuna? de ver..._

 _Draco Malfoy se estaba besuqueando con una chica en pleno pasillo, apenas se distinguían las siluetas de ambos jóvenes, pero el cabello del rubio era simplemente inconfundible. El chico era más alto que la chica, mucho más y la tenía arrinconada contra la pared, por lo que Daphne pudo ver parecían querer beberse el alma del otro, pero lo más sorprendente para ella fue ver a quien se encontraba besando Draco Malfoy... Un grito ahogado escapo de los labios de la chica que sin embargo fue perceptible para ambos jóvenes que se separaron exaltados al verse descubiertos._

 _-Greengrass-dijo Draco en un murmullo._

 _La chica puso una de sus mejores sonrisitas burlonas y se cruzo de brazos al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Malfoy._

 _-¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!-estallo el chico separándose bruscamente de la joven que se encontraba aún recargada en la pared con expresión asustada y sin tener idea de que hacer._

 _Me he sacado la lotería, y eso que no soy un muggle, pensó la mayor de las Greengrass comenzando a idear un plan con fines autobeneficos._

 _-Valla, pero que tenemos aquí, yo que pensé que los prefectos usaban sus horas para vigilar que nadie anduviera por los pasillos haciendo...-Daphne los señalo poniendo una mueca de asco- esto._

 _-No te incumbe Greengrass desaparece antes de que se me olvide a que casa perteneces y se baje doscientos puntos por estar fuera de tu sala común- dijo Malfoy con tono de superioridad._

 _-Tranquilo Malfoy-Dijo la Slytherin con tono pasivo- pero no me negaran que van a ser una muy gran e impactante noticia mañana por la mañana- dijo ella con tono burlón, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con socarronería._

 _-No te estoy entendiendo Greengrass._

 _-si me bajas puntos yo me encargare que todo el mundo sepa con quien has estado esta noche Malfoy y si sabes lo que te conviene lo dejaras pasar- dijo ella sonriendole a la otra chica que en ese momento se atrevió a hablar._

 _-no puedes hacer eso Greengrass._

 _-por supuesto que si-respondió Daphne a la chica.-y tu Malfoy, más te vale que no sea verdad eso de que sales con mi hermana, o si no yo misma te cortare aquello por lo que tus padres se enteraron que eras un varón, ahora Malfoy si ya terminaron su..."ronda de prefectos"-dijo alzando una ceja y haciendo comillas con los dedos para darle énfasis a su sarcasmo- regresaras a la sala común conmigo, necesito pedirte un favor- dijo Daphne descruzándose de brazos y volviendo a su pose normal.- si bueno ahora los dejare despedirse en lo que regreso de la enfermería..._

 _-Malfoy, Granger, con permiso- dijo la chica continuando su camino rumbo a la enfermería de madame Pomfrey._

 _Ambos jóvenes se miraron con gesto de Gravedad antes de observar a Daphne doblar al final del pasillo._

* * *

-Theo- dijo Draco con tono que pretendía sonar casual- no es como si me importara, pero en verdad olvidaste tan rápido a Gree.. a Dapnhe?-

-Draco, no entiendo tu interés por saber si ya la olvide, perdone o si aun siento algo por ella de verdad, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi- respondió Theo con calma y volviendo a tomar un trago de su zumo- Ahora si me disculpas- dijo Theodore poniéndose de pie y limpiando las comisuras de sus labios.

-a donde vas Theo- pregunto Pansy quien apenas venia sentándose en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Esta noche cenare en la mesa de Revenclaw- dijo Theo en tono simple sin voltear a ver a ninguno. ¿Para que?, seguro sus caras serías un poema, era incensario tener que verlas. Theo sonrió interiormente antes de caminar junto a Luna quien venía entrando en ese momento al Gran comedor dando saltitos alegres.

-Hola Luna- saludo Theo tranquilamente.

-Hola Theodore- dijo Luna colgándose de su brazo, ambos caminaron con rumbo a la mesa de Reevenclaw mientras todos observaban la escena anonadados, peor es decir que boquiabiertos y brutalmente impactados, incluso los profesores, Un Slytherin en la mesa de Reevenclaw, no era algo que se viera todos los días, no, no, no.

Harry Potter quien era amigo de la Rubia había escupió el jugo que estaba por beber, ante la sorpresa, Hermione Granger abrió los ojos como platos, sintiéndose descubierta, no era la única a la que algo le sucedía con un Slytherin, Ginny suspiro resignada y Neville quien se servia jugo de una jarra, vertió todo el contenido de esta sobre la mesa.

En Revenclaw las cosas no estaban mejor, Las chicas comentaban en murmullos la presencia del chico que se había sentado en su mesa y como era que Lunática había obtenido su atención.

En Slytherin Pansy sonreía con burla al ver la cara de enojo que Daphne tenía, Mientras Draco rogaba al cielo que a la destupida de Greengrass no se le ocurriera decir algo. El le había amenazado, incluso con matarla y aún así la chica no desistió en chantajearlo con decirle a su padre que salía a escondidas con la Sangre sucia Granger, por lo que no le quedo más remedio que aceptar ser parte de su "Plan maestro". Que a Draco se le antojaba muy estúpido, pero mientras Daphne no hablara el le seguiría la corriente. Zabini miraba a Theo con cara de orgullo de al fin ver a Theo en "acción de ligue".

Incluso Snape, que aunque siempre tuvo un gran favoritismo por Draco, siempre considero a Theodore su mejor alumno por no ser tan arrogante como Draco. Hizo el peor ridículo de su vida al atragantarse con un trozo de pan que estaba por tragar tosiendo fuertemente y atrayendo toda la atención de los estudiantes.

Sin duda una cena muy extraña en Hogwarts y eso que en ese comedor se veían muchas cosas extrañas a diario.


End file.
